HP: They better not know!
by EdTheBeast
Summary: AU MA Not for under 18: Will have a coven, incest, major death & destruction, contracts & time travel.


The-Man-Won was a very bitter man. The male wizards & Goblins had a war after Voldy. Followed by the weres against the Veela. Followed by...You get the picture. Much of the earth is a wasteland. Luckily, most of the countries wanted the others land & resources. So few nukes. Many, many Fusions. Dragons have come back; the buffalo, bison, the herds of Africa & Asia, are all huge. Magical & Mundane together.

He taught himself Runes & Arithomancy. 300 years of research. It all came down to the last minute ritual, my mother made, so I would live. Going thru the vaults, after the extinction of the Goblins & decimation of the Wizards. Harry found his mothers letter to him. Her notes on the Ritual.

Where she got the ideas from. Finding the scrolls, tomes, & books was a chore. Having to mutate myself, so my Metamorphosis ability would become the various Houses. The family magics hurt, till getting it right. Becoming a Goblin, Elf, Dwarf, Veela, Rakaska, Lamnia, Neeko, Kitsune, & finally a Dragon. Who knew that the Emperor Dragons of China were actually a race of shapechangers.

Well...It is ready...About 87% chance of success...2% failure...11% destroying EVERYTHING. There are still "people". They look human...Their powers are interesting, varied, & have a few magic related. I must blame myself for that. I'm fairly sure, they are all my descendants, by the few girls, I saved.

Will I have my magic, going back that far? If I stop Lily, from her greatest gift of Love; will Voldy win? Will the world survive? Why am I second guessing myself? Nerves of course... I pray there really is a Goddess, God, Supreme One, or Hell, beings...

Tempus esse infinitum. Wand movement. Tempus finitimum sit oportet. Wand movement. Tempus detexi curvas potestate. Wand move & jab into the circle & through my eye into my brain. Pain...

Lily is pissed. She hates everyone. Dummy, James, Serius, Peter, Remos, Frank. You get the idea. She loves Harry, such a good boy. She stares into his eyes, just as he does hers. If only...

The ritual will work. I...what was I thinking. He will need someone, so if I change this, both our souls will split, allowing us to interfere. How do I know this. Oh my god, such devastation. No, he will need several someones to help prevent that from happening. But...

"Lils, are you sure about this, you always hated these contracts." "Yes, I'm sure. If we die, he will need this. We can go to Gringotts Friday. Albus will be a witness, as well as Serius. We will show the will to Selene, Ted (our Lawyer), & Alice without telling Albus or Serius. Promise!" "OK Lils, I promise!"

Again, he has lied to me. How do I know this. We will be moving to Godrics Hollow, under the Fidelius, with Peter as Secret Keeper. It is good, he did not check the contract. I have five contracts signed. Bones, Lovegood, Patil(it was interesting he wanted both, not just one); Greengrass, & Lily Marie Evans...Reddish hair & green eyes. So why do I have two more...Why...

How, why... I don't remember. Don't know why Ted & Andy would sign this, or why Serius signed, Nymphadora is a great kid, but she will be almost five years older than him. Why did I... Who is this Granger... Oh yes, at the castle talking with Minerva, seeing the book of names. That is where I got a girl, that will hopefully be like myself.

Well old man, when you betray us, as you have done; revenge shall be mine. James does not know about the ritual splitting our souls if we are in the house of Dumbledore. The House Elf of Dummy's will be good for James, our beautiful Winky will be good for me.

No, how could he throw himself in the way, only fragments going to Dooby. Why is Dobby not helping us. Of course he wants us to die. Wait...That hurt, I see James & Lily heading into the next life.

'I will be able to take him over, have a full soul, make more anchors.' She chills at this rant & attacks. 'Nooooooooo!' That hurt...Most of this knowledge is sick. I will protect my luv, my only Harry! But why am I here & not in my body.

The pain, that bitch, hitting him with a frying pan at age five. I must use my magic to heal my luv. Wait why am I above my body, who is fucking me, oh that is sick. My luv will kill you Snivellus. That's why I cannot go to my body. The Stasis charm for healing. Well, at least I'm not aging, wait, need about ten to fifteen years...My luv will be old enough for me then.

**End Chapter One:**


End file.
